Over (Chapter 1)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. New sim in town! The images swirled in the boy's head, and his memory seemed to become a reality. The world shifted and moved violently, and he was back where it all began. ---- The boy walked towards the town. On the way, he spotted a sign, saying 'Welcome to Myrin.' He kept on walking. After awhile, he finally came to a large building. Engraved on the wall was the words: 'Town hall.' 'Here I am.' The boy said to himself. He entered. ---- 'Um, anyone here?' The boy nervously said. A man with a formal outfit and an orange beard looked out from another room. 'Is that who I think it is?' the man asked. 'Hello, uncle Skip.' The boy replied. 'Ahh! Conna! Its been far too long!' 'It has been. Did I interrupt anything?' 'No, not at all. So, have you come for a visit?' 'Umm, sort of. I was wondering if I could live here, if thats okay.' 'Of course! You're always welcome here!' 'Thank you. Could I go to my house please? I'm really tired.' 'Of course, of course. Hmm, who would be good neighbours for you? Hmm... Oh I know! Hold on a sec.' Skip walks over towards a computer, and types somethings up. He then goes to the printer, and gets a sheet, which he gives to Conna. 'Thank you, uncle Skip.' Conna said 'My pleasure. You're neighbours have been sent an email and I'm sure they'll give you a warm welcome.' Skip replied 'Okay. Thank you and bye.' ---- After a bit of walking, Conna finds his house. Two people are waiting for him. 'Hi!' The two people say, excited. 'Hi!' Conna replied. One of the people, a woman with pink hair and a fancy outfit comes up to Conna. 'Hello there, dear. I'm Nicole Vogue. I'm one of your new neighbors.' The other person steps forward, she has black and purple hair, and wears a grey and purple shirt, with a dark tracksuits and an undershirt. 'Hi, I'm Brandi, your other neighbor. Me and Nicole are good friends.' 'Oh, hi. I'm Conna,' Conna replied 'We got a bit of food ready, I also got some things up, like an arcade machine, a hot tub and a few others.' Brandi stated. 'Okay, thanks!' Conna answered. ---- Inside the house, Conna, Brandi and Nicole are enjoying themselves. 'So so you know anyone here?' Brandi asked. 'Well, Skip is my uncle' Conna replied 'Oh, he is always going on about his lovely nephew. I guess he's talking about you?' Nicole inquired 'Probably.' Conna answered. 'Hmm, interesting' Brandi said. ---- Half an hour later, after Nicole, Conna and Brandi finish the party... 'Hey, it was a great party, but I need to get home now.' Conna said 'Okay, dear.' Nicole said 'I'll come with you.' Nicole and Conna leave Brandi's house, and come across a boy with red hair and blue sunglasses. 'So, you're the new kid in town, then? Well, you're not much of a sight.' The boy said 'Umm, who are you?' Conna asked 'I'm the most extreme person it the world! I'm the person who makes this town a good place! I'm-' 'I mean name.' 'Well, I'm Chaz McFreely! The most Extreme guy ever! Also, that mouse hat is stupid. Later, chump.' Chaz walks away from Conna and Nicole. 'Don't worry, dear.' Nicole said. He bullies everyone. 'Okay, I really need to rest. Bye, Nicole.' Conna said 'Bye.' Conna entered his house, and jumped onto his bed, and went to sleep. Category:Over Chapters